The saving of Zansia
by WithMyFreezeRay
Summary: When a whole planet's well being is at stake, can an apprentice and three heirs possibly take back the throne from an evil ruler? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Chapter 1: We Begin at the End

Every lifetime, there comes a time when a powerful ruler must die. It was the era of Lord Vadley on the new year's eve of 2007. It was eleven o' clock at night in the city of Khaberence on the planet of Zansia. Khaberence was the capital of Zansia where Lord Vadley resided. Vadley had fainted at a press conference at the capital station. He now lay dying in a hospital bed in Khaberence.

Lord Vadley had ruled Zansia since he was 16, now nearing 70 years of ruling, he was two times the ruler he was when he started. Some people adored him for the charisma and intellect he used in everyday ruling. He was applauded for heroism and bravery in which he used his powers. However, recently a new leaf had begun to turn.

Several younger Zansian leaders had been conspiring and corrupting Vadley's government for five years now. Vadley had done a good job suppressing the young politicians for some time now, but lately his old age had made his powers weak and his body tired. The Zansian leaders had noticed and started ganging up and wearing down his youthful advisor, Jordashe Prack.

Jordashe, a 25 year old brown haired, blue-eyed man had always wanted to work for Vadley. His dad had worked for Vadley before Jordashe did, and every day Jordashe asked his father when he'd be old enough to be an advisor to Vadley.

"Someday, sport. Someday you can have my job," his father always replied, ruffling Jordashe's hair. It was all too true.

Jordashe took over at the age of 18 after his father was assassinated right before his eyes at a charity event by an extremist from the younger group of Zansian leaders. Unknown to Jordashe, from that moment forward, Lord Vadley hoped he could be like a father to him, helping Jordashe until his death.

Jordashe now helplessly watched his master and second father die with the most extreme melancholy and terror. What would happen to the well-being of Zansia? Even though he usually remained emotionless, Jordashe shed many tears now for the planet and his seconds from death master. He also knew that if he became Lord Prack, he would probably be assassinated by the young politicians within months of taking the chair. The future was bleak for the young advisor who had just married a beautiful girl, Calista, and was about to start a family. While he pondered his options, he heard Vadley stir.

"Jordashe, please listen to me. Is there anyone around?" Vadley was barely getting the words past his lips.

"No, Lord Vadley, we're the only ones here." Jordashe replied holding back sobs so that his master wouldn't think he was weak.

"Please just call me by my first name, I don't have much time," Lord Vadley was extremely weak and his heart rate was dropping by the minute.

"Ok, Martus, what can I do for you?" Jordashe's last words were cracking with sobs as Vadley looked at him through his old green eyes. So much for being strong.

"Jordashe, you will not be the ruler of Zansia. I've been hiding it for months now that Zansia will fall to the young Zansian politicians," he started.

"Well, I must admit to you Martus, that's actually a relief. I didn't want to be assassinated. But-then what am I supposed to do?"

"As soon as I die, a feed will be aired within ten minutes. It will buy you about an hour to get away while the feed makes its way to the politicians. You must run home and get your wife quickly before anyone who you don't trust can find you. Get your wife and get to dockwharf five as fast as you can. Bruce Mackley and his wife will be chauffeuring you to Earth before they go to Tiresta. Under the protection and shielding of my powers, both of you will look like human beings and fit into the culture that is Earth.

"Once there, you will have to find the heirs. There are three of them, all live in the same rural community in Wisconsin which is in the United States. Once you find them, you must aid them on their journey to greatness, as you have aided me, young Mr. Prack. If you choose not to heed what I tell you, you will perish in the overthrow of Zansia, and there will be no chance of restoring it, now will there?"

"So that's what the heirs are to do? Help us restore peace to Zansia?" Jordashe was bewildered, but attentive to everything Martus had said.

"Exactly, I always knew you were a smart one. Here," he said pulling three small metal tubes out of his pocket. "The names of the heirs are on the bottom of each laser. You will know it's them when you hand it to them. The color of their eyes will change to match the laser color. You better get going now. Good luck and Jordashe?" The buzzers were starting to alert doctors and nurses.

"What?"

His voice was barely audible any more, "Happy new year." He slowly closed his eyes as the heart monitor hit zero.

As he ducked around doctors and nurses, Jordashe checked his watch. It was precisely New Year's Day when he heard a doctor announce Vadley's time of death. He swore as he ran out of the hospital and made a mad dash to his neighborhood, Khaberence Springs, where his wife eagerly awaited his return. It had only been about five minutes since the great ruler's death.

Upon answering the door, Calista knew something was wrong by how Jordashe looked at her, not to mention the tear streaks down his face. "What's wrong, honey?" She asked, looking at her husband through her grey eyes.

"Martus is dead, Calista. We have to get out of here right now, before the feed goes out and the overthrow happens. Get the emergency bags we packed," Jordashe ran into the other room to grab his briefcase and a few other things he'd need for the weeklong journey.

"Honey, what about-"she looked like she'd been hit with a bomb.

"Unless you would like to perish in the overthrow and perhaps never give Zansia a chance to thrive again, I suggest we get out of here, now. We have about twenty minutes to get off of Zansia, and I'm not wasting a second," Jordashe turned to the portal and stepped inside. He glanced at his wife, noticing that she was now twisting her red hair around her finger; a sign of nervousness.

"Dockwharf five!" Calista screamed, and the next thing they knew they were in Martus' now-old hangar.

Martus had always had an array of the best space vehicles available, and the best pilots, too. Therefore, Jordashe wasn't surprised Martus chose Bruce to take them to Earth. When he stepped off the portal, Bruce was standing in the doorway of the MachFinity looking high and mighty. Jordashe had to admit, with the blonde buzz cut and the blue eyes, he always did look like a big shot. His also big shot looking wife, Ellis, stood beside him.

"Well, if it isn't Calista and Jordashe, the cutest couple from Acenam Academy! How are ya? Oh, don't answer that yet. Let's get off Zansia first." He walked inside and revved the engine, blue flames spurting out the back of the MachFinity.

"All aboard!!" shouted Ellis. They closed the hatch and took off, just as they heard the feed coming from an old television in the hangar.

The next thing the two couples knew, they were flying along the outer atmosphere of Zansia. It looked like it was almost at peace, but all four knew better. On the ground things couldn't have been going worse. As soon as the feed sent to all the houses in Khaberence, it was a ripple effect. It took less than the predicted hour, nearing all of Zansia in around forty five minutes. The last person who received it was one of the new age politicians, Martin Alve.

Martin Alve was a dark, cold man with blue eyes that looked like they could razor-cut a rock in half. His teeth were even scarier: sharp, pointed, and cruel. His ideals were as cold as his image, with zero tolerance for the way Vadley had ruled. It was he who had killed Jordashe's father just six years before. And now he was going to bring down Zansia and rule forever. It sounds impossible, but Martin knew how. The downfall of Zansia lay with him.

Martin Alve was having a dinner party with his council when one of his butlers walked in with a mournful look on his face. Bending down close to Martin's ear, the butler whispered the news quietly. But Martin made it public.

"Attention my council members, we have now entered the new era. Vadley is dead and that Prack kid and his wife have vanished without a trace. I can now conclude we will take office tomorrow. We are now approaching our finest hour, gentlemen. We'll take down Zansia like we took down that piece of crap Nolan Prack six years ago! Who's with me?!"

The crowd of twenty NewEra council members gave a hearty shout of approval. Over the next few months, the citizens of Zansia would experience anguish beyond the memory of their greatest ancestors. The NewEra-Alve Council would plunge Zansians into their darkest years.


End file.
